


History, you say

by gingerpolyglot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e03 Victory of the Daleks, Nostalgia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpolyglot/pseuds/gingerpolyglot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor stands with Amy, looking out at the barrage balloons. "Doctor, it's, it's-" "History." Tag to 5x03 Victory of the Daleks</p>
            </blockquote>





	History, you say

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene of Amy and the Doctor on the roof in 5x03 Victory of the Daleks; brought over from my fanfiction.net account

History, you say

But you don't mean the war that tore the world apart

Not this war

Not this world

(Not yet)

History, you say

Looking out at the past

Remembering

The broken soldier who learned to love

The blonde girl with the stars in her eyes

(The girl who made him better)

Remembering

The Captain, the Idiot, the World of Zeppelins

Pete's World

(Her World)

History, you say

But you don't mean the war that tore the world apart

(You mean the war that tore her away)


End file.
